<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those everyday feelings by mathma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177452">Those everyday feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathma/pseuds/mathma'>mathma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avatar - The legend of korra is not included, But it's not addressed too much, But they make it work so I suppose I should tag it with, F/M, Four/Five years after canon, Gen, I don't know I'm thinking too much, Katara is in love with Zuko, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, POV Katara (Avatar), Polyamory, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Zuko is married with Mai, i swear nothing happens, like Zutara is more platonic???, mai and katara could be friends???, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathma/pseuds/mathma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Accompagnata all’altare solo da candidi e soffici fiocchi di neve, Kanna avanzò fino alla sua tenda accerchiata dagli abitanti del villaggio e, nello stupore generale, dalle più eminenti personalità della tribù dell’Acqua del Nord… ma non solo. Katara seguì con lo sguardo sua nonna, nel giorno più importante e significativo della sua vita, sentendosi in colpa: non riusciva a non spostare lo sguardo nella direzione della portantina rossa con il simbolo della Nazione del Fuoco, da dove Mai e Zuko assistevano alla cerimonia, riparati dal freddo.<br/>C’erano molte ragioni, in realtà, perché la presenza della famiglia reale potesse essere giustificata in quel contesto: assicurare l’assoluta lealtà a uno dei più fondamentali pilastri del Loto Bianco, ribadire come la pace tra le due nazioni fosse assodata e incontestabile, o forse era semplicemente una visita di favore. Tuttavia Katara non riusciva a scacciare quel pensiero astuto che provava a convincerla che Zuko fosse lì anche per lei.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanna/Pakku (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), minor Sokka/Suki - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una delle prime cose che Katara notò subito dopo aver sconfitto il Signore del Fuoco, fu che spostarsi tra una nazione e l’altra risultava più facile di quanto pensasse. Così come le differenze tra i vari popoli si erano assottigliate, anche le distanze sembrarono di colpo accorciarsi, come se il mondo avesse per la prima volta assunto le dimensioni di una scatola. Katara non aveva mai sperimentato nulla di simile, ma era così che doveva essere stato prima della guerra, e così sarebbe dovuto essere per sempre. Una delle prime evidenze di questo fatto fu che il matrimonio tra sua nonna e maestro Pakku avvenne in tempi molto più brevi di quanto si aspettasse… ma forse aveva contribuito la caparbietà che contraddistingueva tutta la sua famiglia da generazioni, e Pakku del resto non era da meno. La cerimonia fu organizzata e celebrata nel giro di pochi mesi, i tempi del viaggio tra polo Nord e polo Sud ormai dimezzati.</p><p>Accompagnata all'altare solo da candidi e soffici fiocchi di neve, Kanna avanzò fino alla sua tenda accerchiata dagli abitanti del villaggio e, nello stupore generale, dalle più eminenti personalità della tribù dell’Acqua del Nord… ma non solo. Katara seguì con lo sguardo sua nonna, nel giorno più importante e significativo della sua vita, sentendosi in colpa: non riusciva a non spostare lo sguardo nella direzione della portantina rossa con il simbolo della Nazione del Fuoco, da dove Mai e Zuko assistevano alla cerimonia, riparati dal freddo.</p><p>C’erano molte ragioni, in realtà, perché la presenza della famiglia reale potesse essere giustificata in quel contesto: assicurare l’assoluta lealtà a uno dei più fondamentali pilastri del Loto Bianco, ribadire come la pace tra le due nazioni fosse assodata e incontestabile, o forse era semplicemente una visita di favore. Tuttavia Katara non riusciva a scacciare quel pensiero astuto che provava a convincerla che Zuko fosse lì anche per lei.</p><p>Erano passati almeno quattro anni da quando il Signore del Fuoco Ozai era stato sconfitto; due da quando Zuko aveva preso la mano di Mai nell’approvazione generale. Pochi giorni da quando si erano scritti l’ultima volta. Katara non aveva mai compreso totalmente perché avessero continuato a scriversi nonostante tutto, ma ne era sempre stata grata: a volte sentiva veramente la mancanza di quei giorni, in cui la loro famiglia era stata più unita che mai. Tuttavia, con il passare del tempo, tutti avevano iniziato a prendere strade diverse.</p><p>Katara lo capiva. Capiva come Toph avesse preferito tornare a casa dai suoi, accolta come la figlia più desiderata al mondo. Capiva come Sokka avesse deciso di trasferirsi nel villaggio di Suki e aiutarla a costruire un’Accademia per le guerriere di Kyoshi. Capiva Aang, a cui era stato offerto una stanza nel Palazzo Reale della Nazione del Fuoco, un luogo tranquillo dove potesse esercitarsi nei domini (e chi lo avrebbe mai detto appena un decennio prima?). Capiva addirittura sua nonna, che dopo la cerimonia si sarebbe trasferita a Nord, dove sarebbe stata maggiormente seguita per i suoi problemi di salute.</p><p>Non capiva perché lei non fosse riuscita a fare altrettanto.                  </p><p>Se lo chiese anche a tavola, quando prese posto tra Aang e Zuko, e per un momento rispetto a loro si sentì minuscola. Non poteva dubitare di se stessa, sul fatto che avesse contribuito enormemente alla causa dell’Avatar e del nuovo Signore del Fuoco: in ogni parte del mondo era celebrata come colei che era riuscita a fermare la principessa Azula. Tuttavia c’erano momenti, come quello, in cui si sentiva assolutamente persa.</p><p>“Non mangi, Katara?” chiese preoccupato Aang, alla sua destra, volgendo lo sguardo verso il suo piatto che era rimasto intoccato: il miglior pesce grigliato che si potesse trovare attualmente in circolazione e un tradizionale stufato di carne di foca, che nel piatto dell’Avatar si era tramutato in uno sformato di alghe contornato da un’aureola di riso bianco.</p><p>Katara si scusò con un sorriso: “Non ho molto appetito. Deve essere l’emozione.</p><p>Con la coda dell’occhio, vide Zuko sorriderle. Accanto a lui, ad occhi bassi, Mai mangiava a bocconi minuscoli, come se volesse assaporare ogni briciola: una cosa che le aveva visto fare anche nella sala da tè dell’Onorevole Iroh. “Immagino,” disse con un tono di voce monotono, che Katara aveva imparato a distinguere da quello più cinico e lapidario nei suoi momenti di irritazione. “Deve essere molto strano per te”. Si fermò per un secondo e alzò leggermente lo sguardo, dando un’occhiata alla tenda che accoglieva il pranzo nuziale. “Fuori faceva parecchio freddo, ma qui non si sta male”., osservò pacatamente.</p><p>“Mai, questa è la prima volta nella tribù dell’Acqua del Sud, vero?” le chiese Aang in tono affabile, sporgendosi dal suo lato per vedere Mai, “Le tende trattengono molto bene il calore interno”.</p><p>“Pelli di orso?” chiese Zuko. Non aveva parlato molto da quando si erano seduti al tavolo, ma sembrava sinceramente incuriosito.</p><p>“Di foca, in realtà…” lo corresse timidamente Katara. “è l’animale più comune nei paraggi”.</p><p>Zuko sospirò e si lasciò andare leggermente sul suo sgabello, probabilmente sazio. Katara lo trovò buffo: era difficile vederlo abbandonare i formalismi, ma in quell’occasione si sentiva abbastanza a suo agio da tralasciare la sua usuale compostezza. “Ho ancora molto da imparare. Non credevo che popoli così piccoli avessero così tanta cultura”.</p><p>“Stai studiando la nostra tribù?” gli chiese Katara, sorpresa. Certo, avrebbe potuto immaginarselo dalla quantità infinita di domande che Zuko gli faceva puntualmente ad ogni sua missiva, più di quante si sarebbe aspettata da uno come lui.</p><p>Mai tossicchiò. “A dire la verità, sta studiando più popolazioni che può”.</p><p>Zuko distese le gambe sotto al tavolo, pensieroso. “La Nazione del Fuoco non si è esattamente distinta per la raccolta di informazioni sugli altri popoli, se non per pretesti di guerra. Vorrei rimediare, e non mi pesa”.</p><p>“Ma è fantastico! È davvero ammirevole da parte tua, Zuko!” esclamò Katara battendo le mani. “Avresti potuto dirmelo subito, ti avrei aiutato”.</p><p>“Lo hai fatto,” Zuko le rivolse un sorriso sghembo. “Le lettere, ricordi?”</p><p>A Katara saltò un battito. “Oh… giusto, le lettere,” disse solo, e rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato a Mai, che stava continuando a mangiare come se niente fosse. Fino a quel momento si era ben guardata dal menzionarle, immaginando che avrebbe scatenato la gelosia di Mai… ma sul volto della ragazza vi era solo la sua solita espressione indecifrabile.</p><p>Perché Zuko aveva tirato in ballo l’argomento? Katara sapeva che nella loro corrispondenza non c’era nulla di particolarmente compromettente, ma le sembrava comunque irrispettoso nei confronti della regina, ed era una delle cose che più alimentava il senso di colpa nei suoi confronti.</p><p>Perché in cuor suo sapeva che per quanto considerasse la sua amicizia con Zuko come un monile prezioso, era anche qualcosa che la faceva tremendamente soffrire. Non avrebbe mai immaginato quanto le sarebbe mancato dopo la guerra, lui più di tutti. Reprimere i suoi sentimenti era stato molto difficile per lei, che era abituata ad esprimere tutto.</p><p>I battiti impazziti del suo cuore quasi soffocarono il battibecco che si era creato tra Aang e Zuko (“Ehi, a me non mandi mai niente!”, “Abitiamo insieme, scemo!”). Si alzò dal suo posto quasi barcollando e sorrise gentilmente. “Scusate, ho bisogno di un momento”.</p><p>Aang lasciò perdere la piccola discussione con il Signore del fuoco e si volse verso di lei: “Va tutto bene? Manca poco alla fine del pranzo”.</p><p>“Va tutto bene Aang,” rispose lei, “vorrei solo raggiungere mio padre”.</p><p>///</p><p>Il capo della tribù dell’Acqua del Sud si trovava dall’altro lato dell’enorme tenda, e stava parlando con Pakku di qualcosa di evidentemente molto divertente, a giudicare delle risate e dal rossore mai visto prima sulle guance del Maestro. Katara si avvicinò quasi titubante al tavolo, salutando con un cenno anche sua nonna e il capo della tribù dell’Acqua del Nord.</p><p>“Maestra Katara! Si sta godendo la serata?” gli chiese educatamente l’uomo, accogliendo la giovane con un gesto ampio della mano. Katara fece un lieve inchino in segno di riverenza, poi si accomodò al fianco di suo padre, al posto lasciato libero da Sokka. “Certo, una festa fantastica. Dov’è mio fratello?”</p><p>Hakoda le passò una mano sulla schiena in un gesto paterno. “Credo che sia con Suki in questo momento. Tutto bene?”</p><p>Katara sorrise tra sé e sé: all’inizio non era stato facile, ma era incredibile come suo padre sapesse ormai leggerla più di chiunque altro. Quella domanda all’esterno poteva quasi sembrare una frase di circostanza, ma la ragazza sapeva che Hakoda aveva notato il suo disagio. Lo guardò con aria mesta e annuì. “Volevo solo assicurarmi che fosse tutto a posto”.</p><p>“Rilassati cara,” le sorrise sua nonna, “per una volta lascia che siano gli altri a preoccuparsi per te. Stiamo passando tutti dei bellissimi momenti”.</p><p>“Ne sono lieta,” le sorrise Katara. Era contenta di vederla così raggiante e ringiovanita, nonostante gli alti e bassi che aveva dovuto affrontare in quegli ultimi anni, primo fra tutti proprio il ritorno del Maestro Pakku.</p><p>La mano di suo padre le accarezzò teneramente la schiena, e il viso di Hakoda si abbassò verso il suo in un atteggiamento confidenziale. “Tua nonna ha ragione. Vorrei chiederti comunque un favore, tesoro: mi aiuteresti con gli ultimi preparativi per i prossimi giorni?”</p><p>A quelle parole, Kanna si puntellò sulle mani paffute per rivolgerli uno sguardo torvo. “Mi sembra di aver appena detto che non fosse necessario, Hakoda! Non osare affaticare inutilmente la nostra bambina!”</p><p>Normalmente Katara avrebbe osservato scocciata che aveva pur sempre ventun’anni, invece si affiancò al padre e le sorrise. “Non preoccuparti nonna! È quasi tutto pronto per i festeggiamenti di domani. Non sarà nulla di che”.</p><p>Suo padre le fece un segno di assenso e si avviò con la figlia al di fuori della tenda. Una volta che furono usciti, il gelo della loro terra li accolse in un abbraccio quasi amichevole: sarebbe stato meglio tuttavia non soffermarsi troppo, non senza vestiti adeguati al freddo glaciale del Polo Sud. Katara si strinse istintivamente le braccia nude e rivolse a suo padre uno sguardo di scuse.</p><p>“Pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere rivedere l’Avatar e il Signore del Fuoco dopo tanto tempo,” osservò Hakoda, subito dritto al punto.</p><p>“E infatti è così, papà,” rispose la ragazza portando il suo sguardo verso il villaggio che si estendeva davanti ai suoi occhi. “Tuttavia credo di non sentirmi a mio agio quanto avrei voluto”.</p><p>Hakoda sospirò. “Questo è un problema,” mormorò, quasi fra sé e sé.</p><p>Katara si voltò verso di lui, sorpresa da quell’affermazione. “Non intendevo dire…”</p><p>“No tesoro, certo che no. Ma vedi, c’è qualcosa che dovresti sapere. Sono lieto di avere questa occasione per parlartene”.</p><p>“Che cosa intendi dire?” chiese Katara accigliata, guardandolo torva. Non gli piaceva quando suo padre le nascondeva qualcosa, anche se non era del tutto certa che fosse quello il caso. “Che succede?”</p><p>Hakoda sospirò e si portò le mani al volto, come se non fosse del tutto sicuro di volerne parlare. La ragazza gli rivolse un altro sguardo ammonitore: se suo padre non avesse voluto rivelargli subito di cosa stava parlando, Katara se lo sarebbe fatto dire in ogni caso.</p><p>“Vedi Katara, il fatto è che proprio oggi mi hanno chiesto la tua mano”.</p><p>A quelle parole la ragazza sbarrò gli occhi, allibita. “Cosa? E chi? Un membro della tribù dell’Acqua del Nord?”</p><p>Hakoda sembrò sorridere fra sé e sé. “Credo che lo scoprirai stasera stessa, se avrai abbastanza pazienza”.</p><p>Katara ammutolì. Suo padre non le aveva mai nascosto i suoi piani per riunificare le due tribù gemelle: quel matrimonio era, del resto, parte di un tassello di un progetto molto più grande. La costruzione di una nuova Nazione dell’Acqua. Il sogno di almeno un secolo.</p><p>Semplicemente non credeva che anche lei sarebbe stata parte di questo piano.</p><p>Hakoda sembrò avvertire il suo turbamento, perché subito le prese una mano e la strinse fra le sue, il suo sorriso sostituito da un’espressione preoccupata. “Aspetta, Katara. Non è come pensi. Non mi permetterei mai di decidere qualcosa contro la tua volontà,” si affrettò a chiarire, “voglio che tu sappia che non ti ho promessa a nessuno. Qualunque cosa accadrà stanotte, devi sapere che sarai libera di scegliere qualunque cosa riterrai giusto per te”.</p><p>Katara avvertì il calore delle grandi mani di suo padre e per un momento ci si abbandonò. “Lo capisco, papà. Credo di essere solo molto confusa,” ammise. Alzò gli occhi verso Hakoda, sentendoseli annebbiati dalle lacrime. Di gioia o di paura, questo non avrebbe saputo dirlo. “Sokka lo sa?”</p><p>Hakoda sbuffò di nuovo, forse trattenendo un altro sorriso. “Preferirei che ci parlassi tu, onestamente. Ma per il momento lascia che le cose facciano il suo corso”.</p><p>Katara annuì. Istintivamente si portò una mano al collo, a sfiorare la collana di sua madre. Il matrimonio era qualcosa che molte ragazze della sua età aspettavano con ansia; lei stessa si sentiva pronta per quel passo importante. Non le sarebbe nemmeno dispiaciuto contribuire alla riunificazione delle due tribù. Ma il suo cuore accelerò di un battito al pensiero che questo avrebbe solo potuto comportare un altro distaccamento forzato da tutto ciò che l’aveva plasmata fino a quel momento. Dal suo villaggio. Dalla sua famiglia. Dai suoi amici. Da Aang. E da Zuko.</p><p>“Dolce, forte Katara,” sospirò Hakoda, stringendola a sé, non appena le prime lacrime iniziarono a scorrerle sul viso, “non avrai niente da temere, te lo prometto. So che agirai con tatto e saggezza”.</p><p>“Come fai a esserne così sicuro?” mormorò lei, avvinghiandosi al padre, realizzando quanto fosse cresciuta dai primi, goffi abbracci che si erano dati quando era appena una ragazzina. “Come fai a dirlo?”</p><p>“Perché sei molto più simile a tua madre di quanto pensi,” rispose semplicemente l’uomo, allontanandosi appena per sfiorarle la collana. “Una donna giovane, caparbia e sensibile, che ha cambiato la mia vita per sempre, e così il destino di tanti. Sapeva più di ogni altro cosa fosse meglio per se stessa, ma anche cosa fosse giusto per gli altri. Io credo che in te viva questo stesso spirito”.</p><p>La ragazza non poté far altro che guardare il padre negli occhi, commossa, senza dire una parola.</p><p>///</p><p>Voltato di schiena, Aang sarebbe stato irriconoscibile a chiunque se non fosse stato per la cicatrice, esattamente al centro della sua spina dorsale. Molte volte Katara si era preoccupata di chiedergli se gli desse ancora fastidio addormentarsi, ma col passare degli anni la ferita si era fatta sempre meno sensibile; e nel frattempo l’Avatar era cresciuto, le sue spalle si erano allargate con l’aumentare dei suoi esercizi, si era raddrizzato e tonificato al punto che era quasi impossibile accostarlo al bambino ingenuo che aveva sconfitto Ozai. Con il duro lavoro però erano arrivate anche le prime scocciature: nello specifico, sempre più ragazze sembravano smaniose di fare la sua conoscenza; e Katara non avrebbe saputo dire perché Aang accettasse quel genere di attenzioni che lei avrebbe trovato disturbanti.</p><p>“Non capisco perché ti importi tanto!” le aveva detto un giorno, imbronciato, “Non sei mia madre!”</p><p>“Sicuro?” gli aveva risposto lei, accigliata, incrociando le braccia, “Solo perché ritengo che tu meriti di meglio di quattro fanatiche con manie persecutorie, non significa che ci tenga a te”.</p><p>Aang a quel punto le aveva sventolato davanti al naso la ciocca di capelli (<em>seriamente?!</em>) che una seducente ammiratrice aveva allegato alla sua lunga ed elaborata lettera. “È solo <em>gentile</em>, Katara! Vuole solo darmi qualche indizio su quale aspetto abbia!”</p><p>“Certo, non tutti hanno le stesse abilità di Sokka a comporre un semplice <em>disegno</em>”.</p><p>I loro battibecchi potevano andare avanti per ore, senza notevoli risultati. Katara ne era uscita vincitrice solo un paio di volte: l’ultima, quando una ragazza aveva implorato l’Avatar di utilizzare il dominio del sangue su di lei, per quello che Sokka stesso aveva definito: “un fetish molto <em>molto</em> strano”.</p><p>Certo, non tutte le ammiratrici di Aang erano di quello stampo, ma a Katara un po’ dispiaceva che fossero mosse da un evidente senso di inferiorità rispetto al ragazzo più potente del Mondo intero, o più spesso a una disperata richiesta di attenzioni da quello che ormai era considerato una sorta di dio salvatore. Quando la ragazza tornò al tavolo e vide che il suo posto era occupato da una giovane dominatrice dell’Acqua, avrebbe giurato che anche lei fosse una di queste. Un po’ per istinto, un po’ per reale irritazione, Katara tossicchiò per annunciare la sua presenza.</p><p>La ragazzina interruppe la sua amabile chiacchierata con Aang e si voltò verso di lei, mentre il suo viso assumeva un colorito roseo. “M-maestra Katara! Chiedo scusa,” si affrettò a dire, imbarazzata, per poi alzarsi frettolosamente e filarsela come una bambina beccata con le mani nel vasetto di miele.</p><p>Il silenzioso broncio che Aang le rivolse le bastò per comprendere la sua opinione in merito alla situazione. “Se non è in grado di affrontarmi a testa alta per così poco, è fuori discussione per me,” sentenziò, sedendosi, e poté sentire la risata di Zuko al suo fianco. Quando si voltò, vide che anche Mai sorrideva, nascosta dal ventaglio.</p><p>“Credo che dovresti smetterla di farti gli affari miei per una volta,” borbottò Aang, tornando al suo piatto, “non stava facendo nulla di male”.</p><p>Katara notò subito l’improvviso cambio di umore dell’Avatar: poteva intuire che fosse sinceramente infastidito dal suo intervento, e non nella maniera scherzosa e leggera di sempre. “Mi dispiace Aang,” si scusò prontamente, “però aveva occupato il mio posto, cosa avrei dovuto fare?”</p><p>Mai sembrò appoggiarla: “Credo che Katara abbia ragione, è un suo problema il fatto di essere stata intimidita in questo modo. In ogni caso, credo che dovresti fidarti dell’intuito di una donna”.</p><p>Aang alzò gli occhi al cielo e sembrò sforzarsi per non dire qualcosa; infine sospirò, scuotendo la testa. Katara si morse il labbro, ma nemmeno lei ci teneva a continuare la discussione, per quanto avesse apprezzato in parte l’intervento di Mai: quasi la sorprendeva il fatto che avesse preso le sue difese. I suoi pensieri vennero scacciati dalla mano calda di Zuko sulla sua spalla. “Tutto bene?” le chiese solamente.</p><p>Katara si volse verso di lui: non sapeva se fosse il caso di rivelare ai suoi amici cosa stesse accadendo. Probabilmente avrebbe fatto meglio a seguire il corso degli eventi, come aveva suggerito suo padre, perciò annuì e sorrise lievemente: “Immagino di sì”, disse.</p><p>“Fino a quando si protrarranno i festeggiamenti?” le chiese Mai, e questo bastò a distrarla.</p><p>“La tradizione della tribù dell’Acqua del Sud prevede almeno tre giorni di festa per tutto il villaggio” spiegò, “ma non è nostra intenzione trattenervi tanto a lungo: siete liberi di tornare nella Nazione del Fuoco quando volete”.</p><p>Fu Zuko a risponderle: “Non è un problema per noi rimanere, in realtà credo che mi sarebbe molto utile per le mie ricerche”.</p><p>Katara non poté trattenere una risatina: “Parli come un topo di biblioteca! Che ti è successo, si può sapere?”</p><p>“Si annoia, ecco cosa,” sospirò Mai, “la diplomazia è solo una scusa”.</p><p>“Non è affatto vero!” rimbeccò Zuko voltandosi verso sua moglie. “Ci tengo solo che la Nazione conosca le altre culture”.</p><p>“Però,” osservò Katara, “avresti potuto benissimo ingaggiare qualcun altro che lo facesse per te. Credo che in realtà sia ammirevole da parte tua, Zuko”.</p><p>Zuko, a quelle parole, si voltò verso di lei: aveva un sorriso gentile stampato sul volto che Katara notava essere sempre più frequente, da quando era finita la guerra. “In realtà Katara, speravo potessi anticiparmi qualche passo di danza in vista del ballo di stasera”.</p><p>Aang sembrò quasi soffocare per il lungo sorso d’acqua che aveva appena avuto la malaugurata idea di intraprendere. “Zuko, avresti potuto chiederlo a me! Conosco davvero tanti passi di danza!”</p><p>“A dir la verità speravo di avere qualche lezione di qualcuno del posto. E che non avesse centoventi anni. Senza offesa.”</p><p>Katara si voltò verso Aang in segno di scuse, e lo vide assumere un’espressione molto strana: all’inizio sembrò voler ribattere, poi qualcosa nella direzione di Zuko lo fece nuovamente ammutolire. Nemmeno quando gli diede la schiena per vedere cosa fosse stato, capì effettivamente cosa fosse successo. “Mi… mi piacerebbe molto, Zuko,” balbettò, un po’ confusa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara avrebbe dovuto salire sul palco subito dopo il padre, al suo fianco, come era sempre stato; ma non ricordava di aver partecipato a un evento simile nemmeno da bambina. In effetti, non si sentiva molto diversa da una delle giovani e goffe creature che stavano ripopolando il villaggio in quegli anni: sarebbe stato più corretto riconoscere che avrebbe dato la stessa impressione al resto degli spettatori.</p><p>Zuko, Mai ed Aang si trovavano all’altro capo della riga e dubitava che potessero esserle di qualche aiuto in quel momento. Solo suo padre riconobbe la sua apprensione e si premurò di posarle di nuovo una mano sulla schiena e strofinarla leggermente per darle conforto.  In un certo senso, si sentiva ridicola: aveva affrontato situazioni ben peggiori di quella, ma mai come in quel momento si era sentita tesa come una corda di violino.</p><p>Non erano le danze a preoccuparla.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Con la guerra sono sparite molte delle nostre tradizioni,” confessò Katara non appena ebbe finito di intrecciarsi i capelli, “ma alcune sono rimaste abbastanza intatte”.</p><p>Zuko l’aveva seguita fino alla tenda senza dire una parola, ma stavolta annuì: “Immagino che per la vostra gente sia stata dura”.</p><p>“Come ti ho già accennato, sì,” gli rispose lei, “la Nazione del Fuoco ci ha quasi sterminati e non molti anziani sono sopravvissuti per portare avanti le nostre usanze. Ovviamente è acqua passata!” Detto questo, gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante: sapeva bene che in Zuko viveva ancora il senso di colpa per quello che la sua gente aveva fatto, e aveva dovuto gestire diverse rivolte di quanti ancora non volevano accettarlo come Signore del Fuoco dopo la sua incoronazione. “Credo che dovresti toglierti il mantello, ti peserà meno sulle spalle”.</p><p>L’uomo le sorrise timidamente e si slacciò lo spago che teneva unite le due estremità della mantella regale. Al di sotto c’era una semplice maglia di colore rosso dagli orli dorati. “Credo tu abbia ragione,” le disse ripiegandolo con cura in un angolo. Poi si voltò e annunciò con solennità: “Possiamo iniziare, Maestra Katara”.</p><p>“Mi fa strano quando tu e Aang mi chiamate così,” scherzò lei raggiungendolo al centro della tenda, “Non sembra passato un giorno dalla fine della Guerra”.</p><p>“Ti sei guadagnata questo titolo,” ridacchiò Zuko, imitandola mentre si metteva in posizione, “è giusto che venga usato”.</p><p>Una delle prime cose che Katara aveva notato apprendendo i primi passi di danza da sua nonna, era la somiglianza che alcuni movimenti avevano con il dominio dell’Acqua. Anche se Kanna si era sempre rifiutata di insegnarle quanto aveva appreso negli anni nel tentativo di proteggerla, era impossibile non notare un collegamento tra il dominio e i dolci gesti armonici dei balli della sua gente. Per questa ragione Katara aveva sempre amato ballare, considerando che era l’unica possibilità per lei di avvicinarsi così tanto all’esercitazione del suo segreto; e anche nel momento in cui iniziò a spiegare a Zuko le basi della danza, percepì come il suo corpo accogliesse il movimento come una carezza materna.</p><p>“Devi muoverti come se stessi accompagnando un’onda con il movimento delle mani,” spiegò brevemente, e guardò Zuko imitare i suoi gesti. Nonostante i suoi movimenti non fossero del tutto fluidi, Katara capiva che la stava seguendo con grande dedizione. “Non è necessario che sia un ballo a coppie: viene solo richiesto di mettersi in due file, l’una fronte l’altra,” continuò poi, e proseguì con la dimostrazione per altri minuti.</p><p>“Grazie Katara,” disse infine Zuko, quando ebbero finito con i passi più importanti, “non ho idea di come farò a imitare un dominatore dell’Acqua, ma almeno potrò dire di averci provato”.</p><p>Katara si lasciò sfuggire una risata. “Zuko, credo sia normale che tu non abbia familiarità con tutto questo. Non preoccuparti, sono certa che andrai benissimo; la mia gente non richiederà certo che tu conosca il ballo quanto noi”.</p><p>“Certo, ma vale la pena tentare” chiarì il Signore del Fuoco, e accennò la coreografia come se la stesse ripassando a mente. “Non credevo potesse essere tanto diverso dallo stile dei dominatori del Fuoco: i nostri passi sono più decisi, arroganti… a vostra danza invece sembra un gesto d’amore”.</p><p>A quella riflessione, Katara non poté impedirsi dall’arrossire. “Hai detto… una cosa molto dolce, Zuko”.</p><p>L’uomo interruppe per un momento i suoi movimenti per rivolgerle uno sguardo stupito, come se non si fosse reso conto nemmeno lui del peso delle sue parole: “Forse ho esagerato…”</p><p>“No, no!” si affrettò a dire lei, “Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato, è solo che… non ti facevo così poetico, ecco tutto!”</p><p>A quel punto fu Zuko a imbarazzarsi, e corrugò le sopracciglia in una smorfia quasi indispettita. “Faccio del mio meglio! Non potevo rimanere uno zotico goffo e asociale per sempre, ti pare?”</p><p>Katara scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, che la costrinse a tenersi la pancia con un braccio e infine a collassare sul divanetto posto all’entrata della tenda. L’uomo si finse offeso per qualche secondo, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardandola con severità, prima di cedere e facendosi posto accanto a lei. Katara passò a ridacchiare, usando il suo dominio per asciugarsi le lacrime agli occhi, e tentò di riassumere la sua solita compostezza. “Sei molto cambiato, Zuko,” disse alla fine, “in meglio”.</p><p>“Già,” si limitò a dire Zuko. Sembrava tranquillo, ma non sorrideva.</p><p>Katara si soffermò a guardarlo con più attenzione. La cicatrice non era di certo sparita, come del resto non era cambiato il pallore quasi spettrale della sua pelle, così diverso dal suo. Gli sembrava però che la forma del suo viso stesse assumendo una forma più squadrata, molto più virile. Era sempre più evidente anche il pomo d’Adamo, appena nascosto dal bavero, e il suo fisico si era fatto più robusto, come se nonostante tutto si stesse ancora allenando duramente. Le aveva rivelato che spesso si univa all’Avatar per raffinare il suo dominio del Fuoco e raggiungere il suo stato più puro, ma era evidente che non fosse a suo agio nel parlarne con lei.</p><p>Abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani appoggiate alla stoffa del divanetto, e le immaginò intrecciarsi, come mai avevano fatto. “Deve essere dura ricoprire il ruolo del Signore del Fuoco”.</p><p>“Lo è,” sussurrò Zuko in risposta.</p><p>Era girato, come se stesse guardando un punto davanti a sé, perso nei suoi pensieri. Katara poteva vedere solo il profilo della sua cicatrice: talvolta aveva avuto l’impulso di sfiorarla, e una volta ancora gli aveva persino chiesto se desiderasse che lei la guarisse fino a cancellarla per sempre. Si sentiva stupida, a ripensarci: quello non era altro che Zuko, ed eliminare quella cicatrice sarebbe stato come eliminare le ragioni che li avevano avvicinati e infine resi amici. Senza quella cicatrice non si sarebbero mai conosciuti, non avrebbero sconfitto Ozai, non avrebbero mai posto fine alla guerra. Eppure ogni volta che si accennava all’argomento, Zuko sembrava sempre sminuire il suo ruolo nella battaglia contro Azula, come se lei sola avesse diritto a prendersi tutto il merito.</p><p>“Sono fiera di te. Tutti noi lo siamo,” disse, e osò quindi prendergli la mano, timidamente. “Sai, in realtà… ti ammiro molto”. Sapeva che Zuko si era voltato verso di lei, ma il suo sguardo rimase sulle loro mani intrecciate. “Hai un grande peso sulle spalle ma ti sei comportato sempre con saggezza, sempre prendendo in considerazione i bisogni degli altri. Stai riconquistando la fiducia della tua gente e del mondo intero. Hai anche… uno splendido matrimonio”. Tentennò su quelle ultime parole, come se le creassero imbarazzo. “Ho sempre pensato che… se fossi come te, o Aang, forse saprei affrontare certe situazioni con maggiore consapevolezza”.</p><p>Passarono lunghi secondi di silenzio prima che Zuko le rispondesse, ma Katara non alzò mai la testa, fissando le loro mani unite come se potesse vederci attraverso. “Cosa intendi dire?” chiese lui, finalmente, con voce rauca.</p><p>Katara si morse il labbro e sospirò. Non sapeva ancora come l’avrebbe presa Zuko… non era nemmeno sicura di cosa lei stessa ne pensasse. Infine disse: “Mio padre mi ha rivelato che qualcuno ha chiesto la mia mano e stasera si dichiarerà… e io non so, non so cosa devo fare”.</p><p>Non volle pronunciare ad alta voce i sottintesi che questo comportava: faceva fatica soltanto a elaborarli. Per un momento tremò e sentì un braccio di Zuko avvolgerla e spingerla dolcemente verso di sé. Il calore che l’uomo sembrava emettere naturalmente fu abbastanza per convincerla a buttarsi tra le sue braccia e stringersi al suo petto. Incapace di parlare, si affidò a quella carezza come un’assetata. E non poteva vedere l’espressione sul viso di Zuko, ma il tono della sua voce sembrava quasi ridotto a un sussurro.</p><p>“È dura, amica mia”.</p><p>///</p><p>Seduta al fianco di suo padre, su uno della lunga disposizione di cuscini e pellicce che voleva ora includere le personalità più eminenti tra gli invitati, si sentiva quasi a disagio. Con lo sguardo poteva abbracciare l’intero tendone, al cui centro era stato adibito un grande palco circolare in modo da permettere di esibirsi: la tradizione prevedeva che i primi ad avanzare sulla pista fossero i due sposi, seguiti dalle cariche più importanti nel villaggio, e infine quanti volessero unirsi alle danze. Katara avrebbe dovuto salire sul palco subito dopo il padre, al suo fianco, come era sempre stato; ma non ricordava di aver partecipato a un evento simile nemmeno da bambina. In effetti, non si sentiva molto diversa da una delle giovani e goffe creature che stavano ripopolando il villaggio in quegli anni: sarebbe stato più corretto riconoscere che avrebbe dato la stessa impressione al resto degli spettatori.</p><p>Zuko, Mai ed Aang si trovavano all’altro capo della riga e dubitava che potessero esserle di qualche aiuto in quel momento. Solo suo padre riconobbe la sua apprensione e si premurò di posarle di nuovo una mano sulla schiena e strofinarla leggermente per darle conforto.  In un certo senso, si sentiva ridicola: aveva affrontato situazioni ben peggiori di quella, ma mai come in quel momento si era sentita tesa come una corda di violino.</p><p>Non erano le danze a preoccuparla.</p><p>Il primo colpo al tamburo di pelle annunciò l’inizio della cerimonia e Katara seguì con lo sguardo sua nonna raggiungere la pista per prima, seguita da Pakka, ma anche quando suo padre si alzò non diede cenno di muoversi. Passarono diversi secondi prima che gli sguardi curiosi degli spettatori iniziassero a posarsi insistentemente su di lei, in aspettativa, e questo bastò a smuoverla da quell’apparente stato di pietrificazione. Avanzò lentamente verso il palco e salì il lieve rialzo di legno per raggiungere suo padre e iniziare a muoversi al suo fianco, seguendo la musica. Replicando la coreografia che appena qualche ora prima aveva mostrato a Zuko, ondeggiò a destra e a sinistra accompagnando il movimento con le mani. L’uso del dominio non era una prerogativa della danza, ma a Katara non importava: si sentiva comunque a suo agio nel replicare i suoi movimenti pur senza esercitarlo.</p><p>Per la prima coreografia parteciparono solo alcuni membri della tribù dell’acqua. I presenti provenienti dal Regno della Terra, per quanto affascinati, non sembrarono voler prendere parte allo spettacolo, forse in segno di riverenza; nemmeno i pochi abitanti della Nazione del Fuoco che erano giunti per rendere omaggio sembrarono voler unirsi alla danza. Al concludersi della prima melodia sulla pista c’era appena una ventina di persone.</p><p>Approfittando di una pausa, tuttavia, sempre più persone si unirono al loro; tra questi diversi giovani della tribù dell’Acqua del Nord, che per intuito iniziarono a formare la seconda fila, di fronte a quella già disposta. Katara si ritrovò davanti un ragazzo dagli occhi gentili, che le rivolse un gesto di saluto; intimidita, ma allo stesso tempo incuriosita, la ragazza ricambiò. Con il proseguire della cerimonia Katara si ritrovò a ballare con lo sconosciuto, limitandosi a imitare i suoi movimenti come se si fosse trovata davanti a uno specchio.</p><p>Il giovane indossava i vestiti cerimoniali della tribù dell’Acqua del Nord: un grande e variopinto saio legato in vita da una corda bianca, i capelli lunghi intrecciati e raccolti sulla nuca, una bandana stretta sul capo con un nodo grezzo. Katara non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse un dominatore o meno, perché aveva grandi mani callose e rovinate da una prolungata attività manuale e la pelle bronzea, segno di giornate passate al sole; le ricordava uno degli uomini che accompagnavano suo padre durante le loro lunghe battute di pesca.</p><p>I suoi gesti sembravano poco armonizzati con quelli dolci di Katara, ma dimostravano piuttosto un carattere deciso e saldo. Il modo in cui la osservava, come se volesse studiarne la bellezza, non lasciava adito a dubbi. “È lui,” realizzò la ragazza fra sé e sé, ma si limitò a seguire i passi di danza senza scambiare con lui nemmeno una parola. Si affidò invece a un gioco di sguardi che assumevano sempre di più i caratteri di una sfida. L’atteggiamento gentile dello sconosciuto si fece più duro e determinato man mano che l’intensità del ballo cresceva, e se ne accorsero presto anche gli spettatori, che iniziarono a guardarli con curiosità crescente.</p><p>Solo quando arrivò il secondo stacco dei musicisti Katara si concesse di rallentare il ritmo, e si accorse di quanto i suoi movimenti si fossero fatti più frenetici e taglienti, come se più che un ballo quella fosse stat una lotta. Si fermò al centro della pista, fremendo e riprendendo il fiato, mentre attorno a loro calava un silenzio surreale.</p><p>Il giovane si inginocchiò, senza smettere un attimo di guardarla negli occhi. Il suo sguardo tradiva l’emozione e la riverenza che stava forse provando, ma Katara poteva ancora scorgere in esso  l’adrenalina della sicurezza. “Maestra Katara,” annunciò solennemente lui, portandosi una mano al fianco. Attorno a loro iniziarono a farsi sentire i primi mormorii sconvolti ed eccitati. “Mi chiamo Tarkik, primogenito del fratello minore di Arnook, e cugino dello spirito della Luna, la venerabile Yue”.</p><p>L’intensità del mormorio che li avvolgeva come una calda coperta di feltro sembrò mimare lo stupore della ragazza: non ricordava di aver mai incontrato Tarkik prima d’ora, e non era mai stata informata della sua esistenza. Se la sua attenzione non fosse stata calamitata verso il giovane avrebbe cercato con gli occhi la presenza di suo padre, invece rimase immobile, quasi paralizzata.</p><p>L’uomo sorrise, non in modo spavaldo, ma fiducioso. Dalla tasca della toga sfilò un collare di seta bianca, al cui centro era stato appeso un raffinatissimo ciondolo di lapislazzuli. Non tutti gli appartenenti alla tribù potevano permettersi un lusso simile, e per qualche motivo questo la fece rabbrividire.</p><p>A quel punto del rituale non c’era bisogno di altre parole: Tarkik chinò il capo in segno di umiltà e allungò i palmi delle mani verso di lei, sorreggendo il ciondolo come una sacra reliquia.</p><p>Katara si appoggiò una mano al petto, ma non sarebbe stato comunque necessario per avvertire i battiti veloci e frastornanti del suo cuore. Attorno a lei, centinaia di persone sembravano tenere il fiato sospeso, in attesa della sua risposta; alzò lo sguardo per farlo scorrere sui loro visi uno ad uno, fino a soffermarsi sulle espressioni sconvolte dei suoi amici: Aang sembrava reggersi solo per mezzo del bastone, Sokka pure sembrava sull’orlo del mancamento e solo la presenza statuaria di Suki lo separava dal pavimento. Poco più dietro, Mai si copriva il volto con il ventaglio, ma accanto a lei Zuko era impassibile. Sembrava scrutarla come avrebbe fatto un insegnante con il proprio allievo; ma quando i loro occhi si incrociarono Katara avvertì il suo nervosismo come se fosse stato di fianco a lei. Lo stesso nervosismo che in quel momento attraversava tutto il suo corpo come una interminabile doccia gelata. Lo stesso tipo di sensazione che l’aveva sempre, inevitabilmente, spinta verso di lui.</p><p>Tornò a concentrare l’attenzione su Tarkik. Non potevano che essere passati pochi secondi, ma a Katara era sembrata un’eternità. Gentilmente alzò una mano tremante e gli mostrò il palmo: tra i presenti si alzò un vociare sorpreso. Il tempo improvvisamente smise di dilatarsi e Katara osservò impassibile Tarkik accogliere il suo rifiuto: dapprima alzò il capo, poi lentamente si rimise in piedi, quasi incredulo. Attorno a loro continuò instancabile un brusìo indistinto.</p><p>Katara, a quel punto, sorrise.</p><p>Non cercò parole per rivolgersi a Tarkik, ma lo guardò negli occhi limpidi e continuò a sorridere con dolcezza, investita da una sensazione di pace che non aveva mai provato finora. L’uomo di fronte a lei mostrò esitazione: sviò lo sguardo, tradendo la delusione, per poi venire catturato dallo sguardo di Katara. A quel punto, con meraviglia, parve rilassarsi: come se quell’onda positiva avesse trascinato con sé anche tutte le sue insicurezze e l’amarezza.</p><p>Gentilmente, l’uno di fronte all’altra, si inchinarono in segno di saluto.</p><p>///</p><p>Solo quando fu arrivato il momento di ritirarsi per la notte Katara si rese conto che aveva ballato con Zuko per l’intera serata. “Credo di non averti mai visto sorridere così tanto,” l’aveva presa in giro Sokka, ma dal canto suo non aveva altre giustificazioni se non quella di essere immensamente felice. Salutò con uno sguardo complice suo padre, che stava accompagnando gli invitati verso le loro tende, e seppe di non averlo deluso, ma soprattutto di non aver deluso se stessa.</p><p>“Posso aiutare in qualche modo?” le chiese Aang, raggiungendola, riferendosi al via vai del personale dopo che tutti furono usciti.</p><p>Katara gli rivolse un sorriso: “Non preoccuparti, non faranno tardi. Si tratta solo di smontare il palco”.</p><p>“Immagino che poi andranno a letto anche loro,” osservò Mai, “forse dovremmo seguire il loro esempio”.</p><p>Zuko annuì e fece per prenderla sottobraccio, ma la ragazza scosse la testa, imperiosa. “Sarebbe sconveniente farci vedere insieme nell’accampamento femminile. Accompagna Aang, piuttosto”.</p><p>“Cosa? Dormirete separati?” chiese l’Avatar, “Ma siete sposati!” Detto questo rivolse a Katara uno sguardo confuso, che lei ricambiò. Non capiva sinceramente a cosa si stesse riferendo Mai, dato che aveva già mostrato la tenda riservata a lei e Zuko appena quella mattina. L’idea che la regina stesse tramando qualcosa la rendeva un po’ nervosa.</p><p>“Certo che no. Mi riferisco a Katara: voglio accompagnarla alla sua tenda. Andiamo.”</p><p>Il tono della ragazza non sembrava ammettere repliche e Katara la seguì titubante, l’unica a voltarsi e rivolgere un saluto nervoso ai suoi amici. Poi fece strada mantenendo un religioso silenzio, la serenità di qualche attimo prima passata in secondo piano.</p><p>Nemmeno Mai sembrava aver voglia di fare conversazione e rimase al suo fianco con fare molto taciturno, al punto tale che Katara si chiese perché avesse voluto seguirla, se non per affrontare il suo ormai palese interessamento per Zuko. Di certo vederla ballare con suo marito non doveva essere stato piacevole, così come scoprire della loro corrispondenza; Katara si chiese quanto le sarebbe costato quell’errore e rabbrividì ricordando per un istante il loro primo incontro a Omashu. Sapeva benissimo che Mai ora era una persona molto diversa da quella che aveva tentato di ucciderla quella notte, ma c’erano giorni in cui Katara non riusciva davvero a non pensare a quello sguardo che le aveva rivolto, tagliente come le sue lame.</p><p>Aveva le idee piuttosto chiare al riguardo: non avrebbe retto il confronto con lei un’altra volta.</p><p>Con fare serioso, Katara si avvicinò alla sua tenda e scostò leggermente le pelli all’entrata per fare spazio alla regina. Non si erano ancora parlate, ma sentiva come se tra di loro si fosse stipulato un tacito accordo.</p><p>Mai si addentrò nella tenda di pochi passi e si guardò attorno, tradendo lo stupore: “Molto… spartana,” commentò, e Katara preferì non rispondere. Anche i suoi occhi vagarono per pochi istanti per la sua stanza, riempita solo dallo stretto necessario: il periodo di nomadismo passato con Aang non l’aveva mai totalmente abbandonata, e i suoi pochi averi consistevano principalmente in un mobile antico ereditato dalla sua bisnonna, un giaciglio ricavato dalle pelli di foca e un braciere posizionato al centro della tenda in modo che il fumo e il vapore uscissero dall’apertura in cima.</p><p>Mai si sedette sull’unica sedia disponibile e trasse dal borsello uno specchietto impreziosito da gemme. “Aiutami a sciogliere questi capelli, per favore.”</p><p>Katara obbedì titubante e la guardò rimirarsi allo specchio mentre anche lei iniziava a sciogliere le prime trecce. Le teneva sempre molto ordinate e fitte, e la dominatrice dell’Acqua si stupì nel constatare che Mai aveva davvero tantissimi capelli. Non si azzardò a proferire parola finché la regina non iniziò il discorso. “So perché hai respinto quel ragazzo”.</p><p>I movimenti di Katara rallentarono, riuscendole quasi impossibili per via del tremore che le aveva preso le mani…</p><p>“È per l’amore che provi per Zuko”.</p><p>… fino a paralizzarle.</p><p>“Mai, io…”</p><p>La regina alzò la mano con un cenno elegante e allo stesso tempo quasi brusco. “Aspetta, sta’ zitta e fammi finire.”</p><p>Ancora una volta, Katara obbedì e lasciò che il silenzio calasse ancora una volta di si loro prima di riprendere a fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo. I fili neri e lisci che si ritrovava tra le dita erano più sottili di una ragnatela.</p><p>“Non ero molto sicura all’inizio, ma quello che è successo stasera ne è stata la conferma. E direi che questo facilita di molto le cose.”</p><p>Katara non poté evitare di guardarla di sottecchi a quelle parole. “Cosa intendi dire?” chiese, piano.</p><p>Mai, a quel punto, alzò il mento. “Ho riconosciuto nel tuo gesto il sacrificio. Avresti potuto accettare e vivere una vita dignitosa accanto a uno degli uomini più importanti della tua tribù, contribuendo a riunificare i due poli. E non l’hai fatto.” Fece una breve pausa, poi disse: “Solo l’amore per te stessa e per Zuko ti avrebbe permesso di fare una cosa simile. E lo so perché ci sono passata anche io. Per questo, Katara, io ti rispetto”.</p><p>Katara per la sorpresa lasciò che i capelli di Mai le sgusciassero via tra le dita: di tutte le situazioni che si era immaginata, quella era decisamente quella che le era sembrata la più improbabile.</p><p>“Non fraintendermi,” proseguì la regina, con un’aria stranamente compiaciuta, “quello che unisce me e Zuko è un sentimento molto forte, e difficilmente ti considererò mia rivale. Non avrei mai permesso tutto questo se non fosse così.”</p><p>“Credevo che… che saresti stata gelosa,” balbettò Katara.</p><p>Mai sbuffò, le dita sottili ancora intente a sciogliere le trecce; Katara lo prese come un invito a continuare ad aiutarla. “Lo sono,” ammise, “come sono gelosa del legame che c’è tra Zuko ed Aang, o tra Ty Lee e Suki. Mi è difficile controllarlo. Ma se c’è una cosa che non può scalfirmi, quello è il sentimento: per questo non lo temo, e lo lascio fluire”.</p><p>Katara rimase in silenzio, affascinata dalle parole della regina, e dalla saggezza che ne scaturiva. Nonostante avesse creduto di averla inquadrata, solo in quel momento Katara si rese conto di averla inconsciamente sottovalutata.</p><p>“Sono molto brava a riconoscere un sentimento. Riconosco l’amore che Zuko prova per me, così come ho riconosciuto quello che prova per te,” Katara trasalì: era la prima volta che qualcuno le dava conferma dei sentimenti di Zuko nei suoi confronti, e di certo non si aspettava che sarebbe stata Mai. “Sono molto intensi, totalmente diversi, eppure ugualmente validi. Zuko non è il solo a essersi messo a studiare. Vogliamo tutti migliorare e comprendere: non sono da meno”.</p><p>“Perché mi stai dicendo queste cose?” chiese Katara, finendo di sciogliere l’ultimo nastro intrecciato.</p><p>“Perché conosco mio marito. E se me lo permetterai, ovviamente, avrò modo di conoscere anche te”.</p><p>Lo sguardo della dominatrice dell’acqua si rifletté nello specchio di Mai, e la regina sogghignò nello scorgerci la totale confusione. “So che Zuko non ha avuto il coraggio, ma io non mi faccio questo tipo di scrupoli.”</p><p>Katara sembrava ormai totalmente atterrita. “Cosa…?”</p><p>“Vorremmo chiederti di tornare con noi a palazzo,” disse finalmente Mai, con un sorriso sghembo, “Quelli che ti desiderano al loro fianco sono ovviamente Aang e Zuko, ma io non mi sono di certo opposta”. Si alzò e lasciò che la lunga chioma di pece le scivolasse alle spalle, in contrasto con la toga purpurea e la pelle bianchissima; Katara era sicura di non averla mai vista sotto quella luce. La regina si volse verso di lei e la osservò, fiera, eppure tradendo una sfumatura di timidezza nella voce. “Ci farai l’onore della tua presenza, Maestra Katara?”</p><p>Katara si limitò a guardarla, senza fiato. In un istante si confrontò con la sua solitudine; i pesi che gravavano sulle sue palle da ragazza, e le preoccupazioni per il nuovo mondo che andava formandosi di fronte ai loro occhi. Non aveva mai realmente dubitato dei suoi sentimenti, nemmeno quella sera, di fronte a Tarkik; ma aveva sempre promesso a se stessa che non l’avrebbero mai guidata, che non avrebbero mai potuto vincere sulla razionalità che da sempre la sua vita le aveva richiesto. Le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere sul suo viso prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto, e per la prima volta vide il volto di Mai contrarsi in una nota di allarme.</p><p>Prima ancora che la regina si allungasse su di lei per sorreggerla, una voce la richiamò dalla porta. “Katara!” udì alle sue spalle, e lei si voltò automaticamente, come rapita da una forza invisibile.</p><p>Le figure di Aang, Zuko e Sokka si delinearono di fronte ai suoi occhi offuscati dalle lacrime. Katara non era nemmeno sicura che fossero reali: ma vi si lanciò contro, con tutte le sue forze, in un abbraccio che sperava fosse eterno. Il suo stesso nome le risuonò nella testa ancora, e ancora e ancora, in un groviglio di braccia, mani e sospiri.</p><p>Si lasciò abbandonare così in un abbraccio lungo un’eternità; un sentimento che, nonostante tutto, si sarebbe portata per sempre nel cuore. Una nostalgia perturbante, schietta e capricciosa, come una bambina.</p><p>Un amore sconfinato, traboccante, che avrebbe avvolto ogni cosa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>